Primer beso!
by Ryoka9
Summary: Capitulo 13 de chuunibyou demo koi ga shitai trata del primer beso de Yuuta, en su dia de cumpleaños pero tras la desaparición de Rikka, y terminando el dia con un beso.


El primer beso.

Yuta se levanta de la cama y medio dormido se fija en la fecha del calendario, se da cuenta que es su cumpleaños pero prefiere tenerlo en secreto.

Se acerca al dormitorio de Rikka y golpea la puerta, pero nadie responde y decide entrar, al abrir la puerta se da cuenta que todo esta recogido y la cama tendida pero Rikka no se encuentra, se preocupa un poco pero al ver el reloj se da cuenta que ya es tarde, vuelve a su cuarto y se cambia de ropa.

Yuta llega a su clase y el profesor lo echa por llegar tarde, suspira y sale fuera mientras cierra la puerta se da cuenta que en el sitio de Rikka no ay nadie.

A la hora siguiente entra pero al no ver a Rikka se preocupa y empiesa a preguntar si aguien sabe donde esta, nadie sabe nada y pregunta a shinka pero antes de decir nada aparece Sanae saltando encima de ella tirándola de la silla, Tsuyuri aparece detrás de el mientras mira como se pelean esas dos y le dice que no lo sabe, no la a visto por el colegio , pero aparece el profesor echa a Sanae, se sientan todos los alumnos y comienzan la clase.

Al terminar las clases Yuta se dirige a el club pero al abrir la puerta esta todo a oscuras, Yuta se preocupa aun mas y se va pensativo a casa, pero decide ir al puente, pensando que Rikka estaría, al llegar no ay nadie respira profundamente y grita con fuerza ¡Rikka!, se sienta en el suelo frente a la orilla, mientras recuerda cuando el y Rikka casi se besan en ese lugar.

Mientras que comienza a anochecer recoge su maleta del suelo, se levanta y se va a casa pero al subir las escaleras, se para un momento, ve a su espalda el puente suspira una ves mas y comienza a caminar.

Al llegar a su portal saca sus llaves de la maleta, se pone en frente de la puerta pero ve que la puerta esta abierta, entra con cuidado pero esta todo a oscuras, intenta llegar al interruptor, al dar a la luz y derepente todos saltan gritando ¡sorpresa!, se encuentra con Rikka, shinka, Kumin, Sanae y Satone con sombreros de cumpleaños, trompetas de papel, un pastel y una pancarta que pone "feliz cumpleaños Yuta".

Yuta se sonroja, se acerca a Rikka y le pregunta donde a estado todo el día, ella se sonroja y mientras mira para otro lado le responde que a ido en un viaje a las tinieblas de las llamas oscura para hablar con el dios de la oscuridad, porque quería pedirle algo para su cumpleaños para darle, pero prefería que le ayudara con el nuevo contrato, Yuta la mira y le pregunta tartamudeando por que no era necesario, que la busco por todas partes y no sabia nada de ella estaba muy preocupado por ella, Rikka se sonroja mientras se pone a temblar y le dice que esta prepara para firmar el contrato mayor que el contrato de novios, mientras se acerca para besar a Yuta, pero de repente saca su sombrilla y la abre entre los dos, Yuta sonríe tímidamente, se sonroja y se rasca la mejilla riéndose, Satone se molesta y le dice que solo le tiene que besarle para firmar el contrato, mientras se acerca a Yuta lo mira fijamente mientras le dice que tampoco es tan difícil, ella se acerca a su cara y toca su nariz con la suya, como Rikka estaba con la sombrilla abierta y Yuta esta de espaldas, ella piensa que se están besando, Rikka comienza a llorar sonrojada y empuja a Yuta por la espalda, pero mientras se da cuenta que no se están besando ya no puede parar lo empuja y Yuta cae sobre Satone y accidental mente la besa en los labios.

Todas se quedan en silencio sorprendidas, sonrojadas y con la boca abierta, Satone sale corriendo poniendo sus manos en la boca, sube por la cuerda del balcón y se mete a su casa, Rikka se marcha a su cuarto entre lagrimas y cierra de un portazo, Yuta sin saber a quien seguir mira la puerta y al balcón, una y otra ves, final mente mira al suelo y pide a todas que se marchen,

Todas se marchan preocupadas mirando a Yuta sin poder hacer nada.

Cierran la puerta dejándolo solo, Yuta aprieta los dientes, se arrodilla en el suelo, aprieta los puños mientras da golpes en el suelo y comienza a llorar.


End file.
